


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Ravager and Batgirl

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [28]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Batgirl gets dragged into some fun between Ravager and Spider-Man. First posted as a blog exclusive smut scene on August 14th, 2019.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Rose Wilson, Peter Parker/Rose Wilson/Barbara Gordon
Series: A Sticky Situation [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 11





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Ravager and Batgirl

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on August 14th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Ravager and Batgirl(Featuring Peter Parker, Rose Wilson, and Barbara Gordon)**   
****

* * *

**  
**“You don’t fuck around.”  
  
Those words came from Spider-Man when Rose Wilson, Ravager, ripped off his pants and exposed his throbbing hard cock to the world. Rose pushed down, the platinum blonde woman, looking at Spider-Man with a shining blue eye, when she went down on him. She sucked his prick, from the tip, all the way to the base and then gave Peter the impression she had a mouth like a Hoover when she pressed down and tried to suck the cum from his nuts in a couple of movement.  
  
Or maybe she was secretly a succubus, who was trying to suck his soul out through his cock. Peter leaned in and pushed into her mouth.  
  
“Damn, you’re hungry,” Spider-Man said. “When’s the last time….”  
  
“Most people are afraid that my Dad will make sure their body is never found,” Rose said. “But, fuck that, if you’ve handled the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, and the Kingpin, then you can handle Deathstroke.”  
  
The fact that Rose’s father was fucking Deathstroke, and Peter had been reminded about that, did nothing to make his cock go down. Rose tore off her top and exposed her nice round breasts. Oh, damn, they were so succulent and Rose wrapped them around his pole and started to rub his prick. Her tongue danced around his length when she pushed up and down onto him.  
  
“You dirty, dirty, hero, you’re going to cum all over my tits, aren’t you?” Rose asked. “I don’t blame you. All of those good, chaste hero girls, they don’t have what it takes. I’m sure they are the before marriage type, although marriage is an overrated institution. Just a fucking piece of paper, who fucking cares?”  
  
“You raise an interesting point,” Spider-Man said. “Oh, I can’t...Rose, I swear your breasts are just perfect.”  
  
“That’s because they are,” Rose said. “Might not be the biggest, but they are the best. And they are made for cumming on. So, Spidey, cum all over them!”  
  
Spider-Man jack-hammered Rose’s tits, squeezing them, and feeling how soft they were against his prick. She massaged him and planted a savory kiss against his kiss. Peter was about ready to nut all over the chest of one of the daughter of one of the most dangerous man alive.  
  
Rose screamed louder, and encouraged Peter to cum. She spoke in a couple of different languages, but Peter got the gist of what she was saying. It sounded fucking dirty.  
  
The shower of cum had been a bit more prolific than Peter intended. All over her face and chest, drenching Rose. Rose stuck out her tongue and the cum spurted even further. Rose threw her head back and moaned, fingering herself raw as Peter finished all over her tits and face.  
  
Rose pulled away and stopped.  
  
“It seems we have a vouyer Bat.”  
  
Batgirl appeared in the shadows and stared at them. Spider-Man, with his cock dripping, and Ravager, with cum dripping down on her chest.  
  
“Fuck off or fuck him,” Rose said. “Your call.”  
  
“I swear, I thought someone was getting murdered,” Batgirl said.  
  
Rose slammed Batgirl against the wall with strength. Even if she wanted to, Barbara could not fight back and the kiss Rose gave her stimulated her body in every single way possible. Rose tore open the bottom of her tights and revealed her pussy, dripping wet to the word.  
  
Pressed against the wall, Rose shoved Batgirl’s face into her twat. The talented little crimefighter danced her tongue against Rose’s slit and made her moan.  
  
“Your cunt, that’s what’s going to get murdered,” Rose said. “Are you ready, lover?”  
  
Rose stroking Peter’s cock against Batgirl’s silky thighs made him want to drive it inside her tight pussy from behind. The length twitched as Peter rubbed his thickness back and forth against Barbara’s thighs, edging a little bit closer towards her opening. Oh, this was almost too much. Peter wanted to be inside of her in the worst way.  
  
And now Batgirl spread her legs, and encouraged Spider-Man to take the plunge. He grabbed Batgirl and shoved all the way into her tight pussy from behind.  
  
Oh, it had been a long time since a real cock had been inside of Barbara Gordon. And the fact she received it, when she ate out the pussy of Deathstroke’s daughter, well it was good as well. Every inch of Spider-Man’s throbbing hard organ slammed into her body, rocking Batgirl constantly on a loop.  
  
Her body screamed out for more. Spider-Man pressed his hands against her ass and spanked it to send Barbara over the top with pleasure. Damn, every inch, pressing up against her, sent Batgirl almost all the way to the breaking point. She clamped down and released the web slinger.  
  
“She’s a really horny bitch,” Ravager breathed. “So, am I! Put that tongue to work. Show me how much of a slut you are deep down inside!”  
  
Batgirl’s protests faded out as she douvered Ravager’s pussy.  
  
“She’s tight,” Spider-Man groaned.  
  
“Of course, she needed to be fucked by a real man,” Ravager said. “Didn’t you, sweetheart?”  
  
All Batgirl could do in response was moan. The thickness of Spider-Man’s tool pushed up against pussy threatened to make her legs collapsed out from underneath her. She felt like jelly, dancing around and Spider-Man toyed with her body to make her cry out.  
  
Her insides clamped down, but could not finish the job. Spider-Man slammed into her one more time and made Barbara Gordon, Batgirl cum hard. She moaned as pleasure beyond anything she experienced in her life rocked through her body and made her legs twitch when she almost fell over.  
  
Damn, Barbara thought she would pass out from the size of Spider-Man’s manhood slamming into her pussy and taking her for a long ride.  
  
Spider-Man pulled away and Ravager pushed Batgirl to either side. Ravager dropped down to her knees and slurped Spider-Man’s prick one again. The web slinger reached down and looked into Rose Wilson’s lust filled face, when she bottomed out on his cock with her mouth.  
  
“And now, I want you to fuck me.”  
  
Completely naked, Rose rubbed her hairless pussy against Spider-Man’s prick. Spider-Man slammed her against the wall and the beautiful woman could feel his strong hands molesting her against the wall. Peter spread her legs and buried himself inside of her.  
  
“FUCK YES!”  
  
Rose grabbed onto Peter’s back and pushed him further against her. Her walls milked the man’s prick. Soft, smooth strokes worked him into her. And Peter grabbed her ass and turned around, so Rose could rock herself up and down on his cock while he stuck to the wall  
  
Watching Ravager bounce and ride him, while Batgirl laid in the alleyway, in a pool of her own cum, made Spider-Man groan in pleasure. His balls throbbed and Rose stared him directly in the eye when riding him, which made things all that much hotter.  
  
Rose would not slow down for no less than making his cock limp and his balls empty. Thankfully, there had been a lot in the tank. Spider-Man used his skilled fingers to work her nipples and make Rose just moan in pleasure. She rocked up and down, stretching her tight cunt around his iron hard pole. Every turn in him sent Spider-Man balls deep into Rose’s wet pussy and she released him.  
  
“Perfect,” Rose purred in Spider-Man’s ear.  
  
Batgirl rose up to a shaky feet, and Spider-Man grabbed her and pulled from Rose, before slamming her against the wall and fucking the daylights out of her. Batgirl’s perfect legs wrapped around her. The cowl almost slipped off from the force which Spider-Man fucked her. Batgirl grabbed on tight.  
  
Both women had been webbed to the wall and Spider-Man took turns.  
  
“You kinky girls, you like me webbing you to the wall, don’t you?” Spider-Man asked. “I wonder what Batman would say about this.”  
  
“Given what he got up to with Catwoman before, no room to talk,” Batgirl breathed.  
  
“What, does Catwoman tie him up and peg his Bat ass?” Rose asked in between Peter thrusting into her.  
  
Batgirl neither confirmed nor denied Rose’s statement. Mostly because Peter now shoved his cock into her ass ass, while fingering her.  
  
“Babs, we should do this more often,” Peter said.  
  
They really should, and Rose agreed with both of them. The web slinger’s prick took turns plowing both of the asses of these delightful women as they had been pinned to the wall. The super strong webbing did not resolve for a long time, and Spider-Man thought it was a good investment, although he never intended to use it for this purpose.  
  
Rose flexed her ass muscles around Peter’s invading cock. The eyes of Batgirl flooded over and Rose was glad for the webbing holding her upright, along with Spider-Man’s hands, which groped her body. He treated her very roughly, but thanks to the serum, Rose could take the full brink of his spider strength.  
  
It also made her horny as well, around him. But, it’s not a bad thing, it’s a good thing and it was a very good thing that Rose was horny. And cumming hard, screaming her head off when Peter deeply fingered her.  
  
“I swear, it’s a damn good thing no one came across us,” Batgirl mused.  
  
“I’d either kill them or fuck them, depending on who,” Ravager said.  
  
And Barbara Gordon believed her. She could see Spider-Man’s balls about ready to give way in Rose’s ass. The daughter of Deathstroke took Peter’s full cock and made Barbara envious.  
  
Peter came into Rose, splattering his seed into her ass. Peter indulged himself in the pillowy nature of Rose’s ass, pressing her up. Rose tore his webbing ever so slightly. Peter grabbed her hands, now freed, pulled back and drove himself into her ass.  
  
“I don’t know why I always lose it around you.”  
  
“Because, I make you put the man in the Spider-Man.”  
  
Spider-Man rode Rose’s ass until every last drop of cum spilled into it. Rose dropped down onto the alleyway, in a worse state than many of the women who worked the corner in Gotham.  
  
“Spectacular.”  
  
Barbara had been freed as well, and she pulled Peter into a kiss. She was just a few inches away of coaxing Peter inside of her one more time. Barbara ran her hand down his prick and enjoyed it hardening in her hand.  
  
“Well, stud, how about we leave her and we can head back to my place for coffee,” Barbara said. “What do you say?”  
  
Barbara squeezed Peter’s balls and gave him an enticing argument. However, Rose grabbed Barbara’s ass and pulled her on in. She kissed Barbara forcefully on the lips and Peter kissed Barbara’s neck while rubbing her slit to tease her.  
  
“If you think you’re ditching me, you’ve got another thing coming.”  
  
Well, it looked like they were not going to make it out of the alleyway just yet. A small miracle no gang banger or homeless person got a free show.  
  
Yet, at least.  
 **End.**


End file.
